


The Chicken Files 15

by TLen



Series: Adventskalender [19]
Category: Mit Herz und Handschellen (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLen/pseuds/TLen
Summary: Adventskalender Tag 15





	The Chicken Files 15

File 14

„Wir danken Ihnen, dass Sie mit uns geflogen sind und hoffen, Sie hatten eine angenehme Zeit an Bord. Captain Fabrius und seine Crew verabschieden sich von Ihnen. Wir wünschen Ihnen einen erholsamen Aufenthalt auf Kuba. Beehren Sie uns bald wieder.“ Bernd schaltete das Bordmikrofon ab und streckte sich. Fast zehn Stunden am Steuer der Boing hatten ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Er sehnte sich nach eiern heißen Dusche und einem warmen Bett. Nur dass er wünschte, besagtes Bett stünde in München und nicht in Havanna.

Er hörte, wie die ersten Passagiere das Flugzeug verließen, noch einmal mit den besten Urlaubswünschen vom Chefsteward und seiner Crew versehen. Vor ihnen lagen fröhliche Tage unter der karibischen Sonne, vor ihm eine einsame Nacht. Und das an seinem ersten Hochzeitstag! Aber er war froh gewesen, vor einem Monat endlich wieder eine Anstellung bei eiern Fluggesellschaft zu finden. Einen Hubschrauber zu fliegen, war ja ganz nett gewesen. Aber es war eben kein Flugzeug. Er liebte nun einmal die unendliche Weite über den wollen, diese Ruhe und Friedfertigkeit da oben. Sicher hätte er fragen können, ob ein Kollege mit ihm den Dienst tauschte, aber er hatte als Neuling nicht sofort unangenehm auffallen wollen. Sie hatten kurz überlegt, ob Leo nicht einfach mitkommen sollte. Freie Plätze gab es noch, doch natürlich hatte er nicht so kurzfristig frei bekommen könne. Bernd seufzte.

“Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?“, fragte der Kopilot. „Du bist schon den ganzen Tag komisch drauf.“

„Heute ist mein erster Hochzeitstag“, erklärte Bernd. „Und ich bin auf der falschen Seite des Atlantiks.“

„Hättest du deine Frau nicht mitnehmen können? Die Fluggesellschaft gibt doch Rabatte für Angehörige, vor allem, wenn die Maschine nicht ausgebucht ist.“

„Mein Mann muss arbeiten“, erwiderte Bernd und stand auf. „Kümmerst du dich um den Rest? Ich brauch mal kurz frische Luft.“ 

„Klar“, versicherte der Kopilot. „Warst du schon mal in Havanna?“

Bernd schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich bin früher mehr auf der USA-Route geflogen oder nach Asien.“

„Ich kann uns sicher Karten für die Tropicana-Show besorgen“, schlug der andere vor. „Dann feiern wir eben ein bisschen:“ Er lächelte. „Die Girls geben deinem Mann ja keinen Grund zur Eifersucht.“

Bernd winkte ab. „Nett von dir, aber lass mal . Ich will eigentlich nur noch ins Bett.“

Er trat aus der Pilotenkabine hinaus und sah, wie gerade die letzten Passagiere das Flugzeug verließen: Als letzte kam ein Mann, der einem Regenmantel hoch geschlagen und einen Hut tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Ein bisschen overdressed für Kuba, dachte Bernd. Schließlich hatten sie trotz der Abendstunde noch 30 Grad.

///

„Ich kümmere mich um alles“, sagte der Chefsteward, als sie ihr Hotel erreichten. Zuvor hatte er noch mit dem Kopiloten geflüstert. Zwei Tage hatten sie frei, bevor es zurück nach München ging. Ideal für kurze, zweite Flitterwochen, wenn denn Leo da wäre. Er hatte sich noch nicht einmal richtig von ihm verabschieden können, da Leo mal wieder bei eiern Observierung steckte, als er zum Flughafen aufbrechen musste. Bernd überlegte, wie spät es in Deutschland bereits war und ob er Leo noch anrufen konnte. Wahrscheinlich schlief der nach einem anstrengenden Tag längst tief und fest. 

Der Steward kam zurück und reichte ihm eine Keycard. „Du hast Zimmer 206“, erklärte er. „Wir 308“, sagte er zum Kopiloten. Die Stewardessen bekamen den Schlüssel für einen Bungalow.

„Hast du nicht gesagt, wir haben auch einen Bungalow zu dritt?“, wunderte sich Bernd an den Kopiloten gewandt.

„Sie haben keinen zweiten mehr frei und die Frauen sind lieber zusammen“, erklärte der Steward hastig. 

„Wir dachten, du hast lieber ein Einzelzimmer“, ergänzte der Kopilot.

“Also, wenn du ein Problem damit hast, dass...“, begann Bernd.

„Da käme ich mit Steffen vom Regen in die Traufe“, fiel ihm der Kopilot hastig ins Wort. „Er ist genauso schwul wie du. Und natürlich habe ich kein Problem damit.“ Bevor Bernd noch etwas sagen konnte, griff er seinen Koffer und rollte ihn Richtung Fahrstuhl. Bernd folgte stumm.

///

Er kam gerade aus der Dusche, als das Telefon klingelte. „Chef, wir würden gern noch mit Ihnen auf Ihren Hochzeitstag anstoßen“, erklang die Stimme des Stewards aus dem Hörer. „Unten an der Bar. Die haben hier wirklich einen ganz ausgezeichneten Daiquiri.“

Eigentlich wäre er ja lieber gleich ins Bett gegangen, aber er konnte seine Crew schlecht vor den Kopf stoßen, indem er die Einladung ablehnte. Außerdem war es üblich, dass man am Abend im Hotel noch etwas zusammen saß und den anstrengenden Arbeitstag ausklingen ließ. Wenn man nicht gleich am nächsten Tag zurückfliegen musste, floss da auch mal ein Schlückchen Alkohol.

///

Bernd sah sich verwundert um, als er die Hotelbar betrat. Es waren zwar einige Touristen da, aber von seiner Crew fehlte jede Spur. Hatte er etwas falsch verstanden? Gab es hier noch eine zweite Bar? Er trat zum Tresen. Um nachzufragen. Da sah er den komischen Kauz mit seinem Hut und Regenmantel an der Bar lehnen. Als Bernd neben ihm trat, schob er ihm ein glas zu.

„Danke, aber ich trinke nicht mit..:“, begann.

„Alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag, Schatz“, unterbrach ihm der Fremde, wandte sich zu ihm und warf den Hut auf den Tresen.

Bernd starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. „Leo“, brachte er schließlich hervor.

Ein strahlendes Lächeln antwortete ihm. „Ich konnte doch nicht zulassen, dass du heute ohne mich feierst. Wer weiß, vielleicht hätte dich noch so ein heißblütiger Kubaner trösten wollen.“

„Aber... aber dein Fall“, stotterte Bernd noch immer total perplex.

„Ist gelöst. Nina kümmert sich ausnahmsweise mal freiwillig um den Papierkram und die Chefin hat mir aufgrund unserer guten Arbeit den Kurzurlaub genehmigt. Glücklicherweise habe ich noch ein Ticket bekommen können:“

„Aber woher weißt du, in welchem Hotel wir abgestiegen sind?“, wunderte sich Bernd.

„Oh, dein reizender Chefsteward war mir wirklich eine sehr große Hilfe, nachdem ich ihm erklärt hatte, wer ich bin und worum es geht. Er fand das sehr romantisch. Er hat mir nicht nur verraten, wo ich dich finde, sondern hier auch den Zimmertausch arrangiert, so dass wir ganz ungestört sein können.“

Bernd beschloss, sich gleich morgen früh angemessen bei dem jungen Mann zu bedanken, aber für heute Nacht hatte er andere Pläne. „Was meinst du, liefern die hier auch aufs Zimmer? Am besten Champagner?“

Leo nickte dem Barkeeper zu, der einen Kühler auf den Tresen stellte. „Schon arrangiert.“


End file.
